a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electronic amplifier circuits and specifically to integrated circuit amplifier circuits.
b. Description of the Background
Amplifier circuits are used in may applications in integrated circuits. One common amplifier circuit is a cascode current mirror that is commonly used in integrated circuits. In general, the current mirrors are designed to generate a flat output. That is, the gain is constant throughout the operating range. In some applications, there is need to increase the output in a selective portion of the frequency range.
Differential currents between two signal lines are sometimes used as signals in an integrated circuit. Amplification of differential currents is accomplished by increasing the currents on the signal lines. In addition, it is desirable to decrease the common voltage mode between the two signal lines.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an amplifier circuit wherein a differential signal may be amplified over a certain frequency wherein a specific range may have a boost. It would be further advantageous if the amplifier was able to reject common mode signals.